Mi Destino en la Glaciación
by Yukiatena
Summary: hola, disculpen ahora si les dejo el capitulo correspondiente
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1 : seiya eres extraño"

Serena estaba en su casa esperando a que su novio seiya la fuera buscar como todas las mañanas ella había terminado con Darién hacia dos años desde que anadaba de novia con seiya. Habían quedado de acuerdo que la iría a buscar todas la mañanas y buscar a la salida de la universidad serena estudiaba arquitectura , como ya se le hacia tarde no lo espero más .

Estaban los resultado de los exámenes publicado en la puerta de la sala había un nerviosismo y un tumulto super grande ella y una amiga esperaban hasta el final para ver los resultados , para no ser acosadas y manoseadas por algunos de sus compañeros sinvergüenzas.

- serena te fue muy bien te sacaste un 70 le dijo una compañera de nombre Elissa

-en serio super, voy a contárselo a mi novio se va poner muy contento a lo mejor vamos a celebrar si es así te llamo para salir a bailar.

- me di cuenta que no te vino a dejar como todos los días

-de seguro se quedo dormido el pobrecito, pero no importa no lo pienso esperar en la tarde para que no diga que me tiene comiendo de la mano .

- cualquiera diría que ese así

- pero están equivocados en mi vida hay otro amor

- haber como es eso acaso engañas a seiya

- yo jamas haría algo así ,pero yo amo a dos hombres pero me decidí por seiya , para probar que se siente una decisión muy inmadura pero no me arrepiento de nada.

- algún día me contaras de él

- se llamaba Darién chiva, era mi novio y no íbamos a casar pero decidí posponer la boda por que estaba confundida no sabia a quien amaba, entonces quería saber que era estar con otro chico, no quería casarme y estar confundida, en eso llega la hora de salida amabas se van por distintos lados Elissa tiene una clase más .

Serena aun esperanzada de ver a seiya en la salida sale con mucho entusiasmo pero el no esta , y tal como se lo prometio así misma se fue en dirección a su departamento , el le había dado una llave, cuando llego con ella abrió la puerta había mucho silencio incluso llego a pensar que no había nadie pero sintió una risa de mujer en la habitación de seiya, estaba media abierto y quedo helada cuando vio a su mejor amiga acostada , y más encima desnuda en la pieza de su novio.

- cuando se lo piensas decir a serena no podemos seguir engañándola dijo Rei

- no te gusta así el misterio , además te he demostrado que te privilegio a ti, deje a serena esperando la muy tonta me debe estar esperando en la universidad le van a salir raíces me ama tanto la pobre imagínate dejo al guapo de Darién por mi , tccc, quiero decir abandono a su novio por el grandioso seiya .

- lo digo porque ella no se merece que le hagamos esto

- y a ti desde cuando te importa serena llevamos seis mese saliendo y nunca mostraste preocupación por ella .

- no la quieres

- para nado solo estoy con ella por el trono que voy a tener cuando me case con ella.

- con que eso era lo único que te importa, cuando me lo pensaba decir cuando tu viera vieja y con ochenta años interrumpe Serena

- si es posible por que no

- descarado y tu rei me das vergüenza como pudiste hacerme esto pense Que. éramos amigas .

- yo te lo iba a decir pero no encontraba el momento apropiado

- si claro

- ya vasta sabes por que mira yo quería sexo y tu nunca me lo diste , eso era todo lo Que. quería y como no me lo diste lo busque en otras chicas y no fue solamente rei fueron varias pero ya ni me acuerdo cuantas. Contesto seiya por que estaba aburrido

serena con mucha rabia manda a seiya contra al pared seiya intento bloquear el ataque pero no lo pudo hacer era muy poderosa.

- otra razón es Darién a mi me gusta Darién no piense que soy raro pero cuando lo vi me enamore de él y solo quería quitártelo pero no contaba que se iba a ir tenía grandes planes para él y para mi seriamos reyes yo transformada en mujer, serena y rei estaban helado seiya estaba loco.

- yo me voy estas loco me pondría llorar pero no puedo tu locura me da risa

Y francamente no quiero estar en tu lugar pero no puede evitar que una lagrima se escape.

- con que muchas otra y más encima fleto no esta fichita yo no me la aguanto

- yo como hombre te prefiero a ti pero como mujer lo prefiero a él , además de las mujeres fueron antes de estar contigo hace un año del dos que la engaño.

-me tengo que ir a hablar con las chicas para que no la dejen sola puede cometer una locura

- tu dices matarse tanto así me ama

- si te ama dejo a darién por ti no

- esta bien ve no quiero sentirme culpable por la muerte de esa tonta .

Serena camina por las calle penso lo ilusa que fue cambio peras por manzanas , penso en un futuro diferente un futuro que ella había escogido pero no nuevamente el destino le dejaba que había tomado una mala decisión, un hombre la observaba desde lo alto de un edificio que se podía ver toda la ciudad." _princesa pronto se cumplirá tu destino con el príncipe" y dara comienzo al más grande suceso de la tierra. _ Quiso hablar con las chicas pero no encontró a nadie a Haruca y Michiru estaban enojas con ella porque termino con Darién desilusiona a Haruca con justa razón .

Largo rato camino por las calle sin un rumbo fijo solo pensaba en la vida que le toco llevar y las decisiones que hacen que todo cambie de forma abrupta debió quedarse con Darién si lo amaba solo por un estúpido capricho lo dejo , bastante estúpido mientras caminaba no sabe como llego al bar de Andrew donde estaban todas las chicas incluida la traidora serena quería escucharlas pero no como serena así es que se transformo en otra persona con su pluma para escuchar con claridad.

- te descubrió verdad

si, Ami y de la peor forma , yo no quería que fuera así se los juro pense que seiya la quería pero no mucho y que el se lo iba a decir con lagrimas en los ojos .

ya no llores Rei a nosotros no tienes quedar explicaciones es a ella que le tienes que explicar todo dijo mina enérgicamente lo único que podemos hacer nosotras es acompañarte .

el resto lo tiene que hacer tu , intervino Lita para no ser menos ya que no aportaba nada a la conversación .

si lo se pero no donde esta alguna de ustedes la han visto por algún lado

hay rei , esta en problemas y graves , vamos te ayudamos a buscarla , nosotras con Mina vamos a su casa tu búscala en el depto de Darién

perdón , ella siempre va al departamento de Darién cuando quiere estar sola.

pero Ami como sabes eso , ni la misma serena sabe que yo se esto pero siempre va haber , aunque Darién ya no esta en el se fue no para donde , creo que serena tampoco sabe donde esta

esto no lo sabíamos, y quizás el destino esta jugándole la cuenta a Serena , esto me huele mal Rei , dijo Mina

Quizás este ahí vamos .

Todas salieron del lugar dejando a serena más confundida de lo que estaba sinceramente no entendía nada ellas lo sabían y ninguna fue capaz de decírselo , todas en cierta forma la habían traicionado pero por que acaso Reí era más importante para ella, y no su princesa en estos momento era en lo único que podía pensar , sabia que lo de Seiya iba a pasar después de todo y de mucha pensar llego a la conclusión que no sentía nada por el , solo un inmenso cariño que confundida por amor o seiya le hizo creer que ella estaba enamorada de él . Peor sabia que en algún momento de su vida había cometido un gran error , .

Flash Back

Darién , serena estaban en el mirador mirando la luna la situación era tensa para los dos , Darién sabia o tenia un presentimiento malo su pecho estaba apretado ,.

Darien , yo quería , bueno quería decirte , que

Te amo , en una acción desesperada intento cambiar lo que estaba a punto de suceder .

Lo se , y créeme que yo también ,

Pero ...

Estoy muy confundida necesito un tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos.

Es por seiya no, quiere que terminemos

No lose , y se lanza a los brazos de Darién perdóname por hacerte esto pero se que si no lo hago te lastimare más , no eres tu soy yo , soy la que he fallado no quiero que te sientes culpable por que la única culpable soy yo y nadie más que yo.

Pero de que estas hablando y nuestro planes , Y Rhini

Perdóname, por favor no me odies te lo ruego no lo soportaría es solo por un tiempo mientras aclaro mis sentimiento, pero serena sabia que no lo hacia por eso nada más era solo la cuartada .

Jamás podría odiarte, y la abraza , te daré el tiempo que me pides tengo que irme de viaje por razones de tiempo mientras dure mi viaje será el tiempo que te daré para que decidas , no te voy a llamar ni nada y espero que tu tampoco así va hacer más fácil solo quiero pedirte una ultima cosa

Pídeme lo que quieras y yo te lo daré

Solo un beso nada , un ultimo beso para recordarte en este tiempo

Serena se acerca a Darién y bajo la luz de luna le da un cálido y apasionado beso demostrándole , su amor un poco confundido pero sincero, Darién, se separa de ella y empieza a corre con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía dejar de llorar ni por un segundo . _Perdóname mi amor es solo por un tiempo..._

Continuara...


	2. cap2

Capitulo2 :

Caminando por una calle de Londres sin rumbo fijo , bueno hace dos años que mi vida no tiene un rumbo fijo, es un completo desastre mis estudios, que estudios los avandone , deje mi sueño de ser medico por no poder, vivir sin tener una razòn factible para hacerlo. Mas bien vivo en las tieblas esperando quien sabe que, si se que ella mi angel regrese a buscarme pero se que eso es imposible ella esta con otro por que yo na cuide pensando que siempre estaria conmigo , siempre habia algo que hacer antes de estar con ella, hasta la màs minima cosa y ella se aburrio de mi .

Acaso te volviera yo a encontrar en algun lugar

te buscaria

Ahora ando borracho por las calle creo que hasta me hice en los pantalones , por que huelo un mal olor pero que importa no tengo que rendirle cuenta a nadie de mi comportamiento, estoy solo y me caigo de la vereda , las paredes son lo unico que me afirma para no caerme, si ella me viera de seguro se reiria de mi aun me acuerdo como me dejo siempre buscando las palabras palabras exactas para no lastimarme , como decirle que yo la amo eso nunca se lo dije ella era la que lo decia yo solo me limtaba aun tambien ahora entiendo el signicado de sus palabras , pero bueno creo que voy a ir a un bar me queda aun dinero .

Ya estoy aquí , en la gran ciudad despues de dos meses . Pude recièn hacer mi traspaso a los Estados Unidos ahora solo hay que tener la disposiciòn de olvidar a ese mal amor , creo que si lo intento de verdad lo consiga me dedicare en un cien porciento a mis estudios y no me quedara tiempo para pnsar en eso , Solo espero encontrar un buen trabajo para salir de la pensión donde estoy bibiendo , que es un pedazo de cuarto literalmente solo cabe un cama con suerte , eso no es forma de vivir como deseo estar con mi familia en estos momentos . Ire a un pub a tomar un refresco de seguro se me despeja la mente .

Mi cabello largo no me deja ver con claridad, en realidad hace meses que no me lo corto para que va a nadie le va importar como tenga el cabello y mucho menos la barba que ya parce cualquir cosa pero tengo entendido que hace dos dias que no ma ballo debo estar horriblemente hediondo , pero a quien le va a importar nuevamente me hago esa pregunta ya comienso haber visiones veo a una chica rubio con dos odangos a unos metrode mi , me refiego los ojos para ver con claridad si es que no es producto de mi borrachera es ella serena que se retira lo unico que alcanzo haber un folleto que dice _universidad escuela de arquitectura, e_l corazón me late un rapido algo de mi se despierta que hace en esta ciudad no me puede ver de esta manera me tengo que ir otro dia la buscare, pero nuevamente me pierdo en los brazos del alcohol y me quedo dormido en una silla del bar ya soy conocido y me llevan a la parte de atrás para que pase la borrachera y no ande por las calles haciendo quien sabe que .

( EN Tokio)

Un joven de cabellos largo firmado por una cola y ojos azules , muy tiernos caminaban del brazo de una chica , que encontro en un bar .

Seiya: donde quieres ir

samanta: vamos a tu departamento o a un motel donde prefieras amor

Seiya: vamos a un motel tengo algunos juego que podemos jugar

Samanta: tienes novia

Seiya: eso es importante

Samanta: para nada , yo solo doy un servicio nada mas

Seiya: exacto mi putita ahora vamos que estoy que corta las huinchas

( En lo más profundo de infierno un plan ciniestro se tejia, todos los enmeigo ya vencidos estaban reunidos liderados por Beril , la princesa del planeta de la oscuridad , estaba muy asustada por que faltaba muy poco para que la heredera al trono congelara la tierra y todos los seres de alma impura murieran y los que estaban muertos desaparecieran , convertiendose en polvos de estrellas . Necesitaban alguien que estuviera cerca de la princesa y tuviera alma tan podrida como ella misma y buscando accidentalmente se encontro con alguien un joven llamado Seiya Kou , que al parecer era novio de la chica aunque ahora lo veía con otra persona lo que necesitaban era tener el cristal de plata y el cristal dorado , para ellos congelar el planeta a su modo y manera. Pronto harian contacto con el muchacho se seguro no se negaría jajjajjajajjajajajajaj se reía , pero en el mismo lugaer estabe un joven principe con la luna invertida escuchando la conversación que ahi se daba a efecto .

Han transcurrido seis oradesde que darién se quedo dormido en la fuente de soda , estaba despertando y aun pensaba que era producto de su borrachera haber visto a serena pero para asegurarse le preguntaria a su amigo, si era verdad lo que vio o solo lo imagino.

Darién : Rudolf, tengo que hacerte un pregunta un poco extraña

Rudolf: mientras no te me declares todo esta bien

Darien: jajajaja que gracioso hablando en serio hace una horas atrás tu atendiste a una señorita

Rudolf e hatendido a tantas señoritas

Darén: de esta no la podras olidar tien el cabello rubio y llevaba dos coletas , necesito saber si ella de verdad existe o la imagine.

Rudolf; la imagine no vi a nadie con esas caracteristicas , Darien estaba tan borracho que de seguro me confundistecon Tomas , era el turno de el yo vengo recién llegando.

Darién: que vergüenza contigo este condenado trago no me deja bien con claridad tienes el numero de Tomas.

Rudolf: claro creo que lo tengo por aca, y esa joven es muy importante

Darién: es mi salvación

Rudolf: aca esta , que tengas suerte y no sea una visión de tu borrachera

Darién: eso espero y gracias me tengo que ir

En el departamento de Darien estaba hecho un desastre se notaba que nadie hacia haseo hace meses por ahi , buscaba el telefono levantab la ropa que etaba tirada por ahi peor era tal el desorden que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Al fin lo encontro

Darién : Rudol soy Darién

Tomas: hola , como estas

DARIÉN : bien quiero hacerte un pregunta viste a una chica rubio con dos odando hoy dia en el bar

Tomás: si la vi muy hermosa, estudia arquitectura conmigo porque

Darién: no por nada gracias.

Ella estaba en os Estados Unidos tenía que volverla haber como no lo sabia pero la volveria haber

pero primero tenia que saber si estaba con ese desgraciado , hijo de ... . Pero lo primero se tomo varias tasa de café y se dio una ducha bien relajante despues una en la tina para quitar todo el mal olor. Mañana iria a una peluqueria a cortarse ese roñoso cabello.


	3. TE ENCONTRE

Capitulo 3 " te encontre"

Nota: capitulo nuevo disfruten y dejen review

Eran mas o menos las ocho de la mañana , y Darien aun dormía la noche de ayer fue horrible pero la mañana aun peor le dolía la cabeza enormemente y tenia mucha sed, como ya sabia que iba a despertar así siempre dejaba una botella de agua encima de la mesa junto con una aspirina , cuando logro despierta se acordó que tenia que ir a la universidad por Serena como Tomas era su compañero tenía la excusa perfecta y no parecer un baboso no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella era muy triste , y aun le causaba mucho dolor verla y sentir que ya no le pertenecía.

Por otra parte primero tenia que ir a una peluquería , para cortarse el cabello que estaba muy largo y parecía que lo tenia rubio por la quemadura de sus puntas , se vistió tomo un poco de leche con cereal ( tan tierno parece un niño) y se fue en su auto convertible que hace tiempo no conducía por que siempre estaba borracho, hoy día iba ver a serena.

( En Tokio)

Seiya dormía en su cama con Rei después de una pelea la reconciliación es la mejor parte , seiya despertó y vio aun chica que dormía entre sus brazos y una sonrisa se formo lo que estaba pensando no era nada bueno , pensaba como seria tener sexo con hombres eso nunca lo había hecho pero tenía que probar tenia que complacer a todo el mundo y si no sabia eso no podría hacerlo pensaba seiya y como también era mujer esta noche lo intentaría .

En lo profundo del infierno , un joven príncipe esta medio histérico porque no quería que dañaran a su princesa y no sabia como evitarlo estaba muerto eso lo imposibilitaba a acercarse a su amada princesa de la luna , pero había escuchado una antigua leyenda de la posesión de cuerpo en una parte del infierno un lugar prohibido había un gran hoyo que conectaba este mundo con el de los vivos y si lograba entrar podría tener un cuerpo y poder ayudarla, eso lo tenía obsesionado comenzó internarse por los caminos del infierno buscando el pasadizo y tenia el cuerpo que utilizaría para estar con serena el del príncipe de la tierra que mejor cuerpo que ese , así hasta podría convertirse en su novio el conflicto era que no sería para siempre si el hombre no la amaba el no podía interferir en su corazón , por que solo estaba en su espíritu y en su mente compartiría su cuerpo por cinco años ese era el tiempo que le daban para que ocupara , y volvería a su infierno.

( En los E.E.U.U)

El cabello de darien había vuelto como lo tenía hace dos años atrás, suave liso corto y sobre todo radiante , vestía con un pantalón negro , una camisa rosada , que lo hacia ver de una forma muy hermosa se vio al espejo y se dibujo una sonrisa muy hermosa en su rostro , salio del local , se subió a su auto y partió a la Universidad el corazón le latía con mayor intensidad mientras más se acercaba , la emoción era muy grande estaciono el auto y partió a la entrada de la sede de Arquitectura , estaba impaciente los estudiantes salían de la universidad todos se reían y una cuantas chicas miraban a Darién la jugo se morían por el pasaba por el lado de él y se reían como tontas y Darien que estaba demasiado nervioso ni cuenta se dio de eso , un joven pelirrojo salía del lugar con una chica del brazo era Tomas , tenia los ojo azules y el cabello rojo como lo mencione antes pecas en el rostro ,

Tomás: hola que haces acá

Darien: nada vine a buscarte

Tomas: pero que paso te cortaste el cabello

Darién : decidí cambiar la chica que te hable vino a clases

Tomás: a te refieres a serena , si vino pero no se si salio , no creo que logre salir todavía es un chow salir de la universidad para todos los chicos le piden cita .

Darién: frunció el seño ya vengo no iba a permitir que la molestaran .

Tomas: espera demasiado tarde decidió seguir a su amigo dejando a la chica solo , darien era experto en meterse en líos

Una multitud se apoderaba Darién saco a varios chico cunado llego , y ahí estaba muy urgida no sabia que hacer estaba en los casilleros guardando sus cosa cuando una hola de chicos se le acerco y le pedían cita como si estuviera de humor para hacer eso, cuando escucho una voz conocida y el mundo se le nublo.

En Tokio ya era de noche , seiya o Melinda como se hacia llamar camina a un bar donde sabia que solo no te ibas , pensó que esta seria la noche más divertida de toda su vida de eso si estaba seguro mientras esperaba comenzó a observar a todos los hombres que visitaban el bar, cuando dio en el blanco un chico rubio , ojos verde, y un porte impresionante parecía que no era Japonés se acerco con la intención de pedir una copa pero también coqueteándole al extranjero , el cual no se mostró indiferente y se acerco a la chica y estuvieron conversando hasta que salieron juntos del bar aun lugar desconocido para melinda (seiya) .

Sella estaba muy adolorido por esa noche jamás pensó que doliera tanto fue la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y se juro que era la ultima vez que lo hacia era muy doloroso se vistió y se fue antes de Eduars despertara..

( En E.E.U.U)

Serena ya estaba afuera un poco impactada jamás pensó que lo volvería haber no sabia como reaccionar y que decir lo único que logro decir fue un hola, Darièn estaba parado su auto rojo a el tampoco se le ocurría que decir , serena tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle pero no se atrevía y Darièn igual no sabia lo único que alcanzo a decir que se subiera al auto que irían a conversar aun lugar mas cómodo .

Darièn un poco dudoso lanzo la primera pregunta - aun estas con èl esperando que no pero preparado para una respuesta positiva.

Serena: no terminamos hace dos meses, a Darièn casi se le sale el corazón por la boca y el hígado por la espalda al escuchar esa respuesta tan positiva.

Darièn: se puede saber por que

Serena: con un hilo de voz me engaño

Darièn: detiene el auto de una sola vez muy enojado con ese hijo de ... como lo llamaba , ¿ como se atrevió a hacerte esto? ¿ cuando lo vea lo mato me escuchaste lo mato?

Serena: sorprendida , esa reacción no la esperaba , esperaba que darien estuviera sereno , calmado y frió definitivamente había cambiado en estos años tendría que conocerlo de nuevo , tranquilo no te pongas así , el pagara te lo aseguro no ahora pero lo hara nadie se burla de mi , se te olvida que soy una princesa , aun tengo una carta bajo la manga.

Darièn: como piensas hacer que pague lo que te hizo

Serena: yo no voy hacer nada el esta haciendo todo solito

Darièn: y que esta haciendo, como es que estas aquí

Serena: mira , la conversación empezó hacer mas fluida el hielo se había roto , cuando me entere del engaño ,pedí la transferencia me hacia daño verlo con ella y otras cuantas , bueno ahora estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir porque donde estoy viviendo no me gusta nada.

Darièn: ve a vivir conmigo en mi departamento hay muchas habitaciones y es acogedor.

Serena: no muchas gracias no quiero molestar además tu debes tener tu vida privada no quiero interferir.

Serena: nada de eso señorita usted es mi amiga y no quiero un no por respuesta hoy día mismo te vas a mi casa y fin de discusión nos vamos a donde vives a buscar tus cosas.

Serena: peroooooo , Darièn

Darièn : que no te vergüenza además , que no vas a interferir con mi vida jaj, ( pensando la vas a mejorar ).

Serena: esta bien no quiero que te arrepientas ...

Darién y tomas bebían pero moderadamente una chelas esta feliz se veía radiante cuando algo extraño sucedió Tomas cae al suelo...


	4. arco iris lunar

Nota: la canción es de cristian castro y es llorar por dentro .

Capitulo 4 .El arco iris lunar

Todos los amigo de Tomas estaban en el hospital aun no recobraba el sentido Darién lo ayudo mucho pero necesitaba los requerimientos adecuados , que solos tenía el hospital , pero llego el doctor y pregunto.

quien fue quien les dios los primeros auxilio

yo dijo Darién levantándose de la silla muy preocupado se acerco al doctor como esta él

bien no se preocupe pero como supo hacer lo indicado le salvo la vida

estudiaba medicina pero me salí porque entre en depresión y no podía estudiar pero pienso retomarla de nuevo .

genial si necesita ayuda con algo puede contar conmigo , señor chiva espero verlo en este hospital muy pronto , y cuanto le falta por salir.

Me falta poco un solo semestre deje congelado así que voy a ir hablar a la Universidad sobre mi reingreso .

Puede pasar haber su amigo .

Serena estaba en el departamento de Darién , haciendo aseo acababa de llegar de la universidad y aun le quedaba mucho por hacer pero le prepararía una comida a Darién , fue a la cocina para haber que había y no encontró nada , en el refrigerador lo único que había era una cerveza a medio beber y se pregunto desde cuando bebía y que comía de seguro comida chatarra, salió de la cocina y fue a un super a comprar cosas para hacer un almuerzo decente, estando ahí, todo estaba en Ingles si fuese por el curso que tomo no hubiese entendido ni papá, tomo un carrito y empezó a echar, arroz, fideos, bebidas, cervezas, carne de todo tipo , leche , sal en fin de todo para pasar el mes .

La comida estaba todo listo , solo había que esperar a Darién , por mientras iría a su habitación a estudiar un poco y hacer sus tareas no podía desaprovechar ni tan solo un segundo ya que todo estaba listo y preparado para ello . La puerta se abrió y Darién encontró un rico aroma la mesa estaba puesta, fue a la cocina y vio un rico asado y en el refrigerador estaba lleno de cosas se notaba la mano de una mujer , en casa se dirigió a la habitación de serena y ahí en el escritorio estaba estudiando , Darién la observaba se veía tan linda estudiando ahí esa escena jamás penso que vería quería seguir viéndola pero ella miro y lo saludo.

hola, Darién te estaba esperando para cenar

en serio entonces vamos que tengo hambre , que hay de cenar

come y calla , sorpresa

ahhh, eres mala y se fue picado

jajaja, aun hace ese puchero , me encanta cuando lo hace ( pensando )

Serena, estaba calentando la comida en el microondas , mientras Darién se sentó en la mesa para que serena lo atendiera, era tan fácil a llevan un día viviendo juntos y no habían problemas se comunicaban y llevaban muy bien estaba lista la cena calentada, llevo el plato de Darien y se volvió para buscar el suyo , cuando regreso el no había probado nada estaba esperando, un gesto muy amable penso serena, cuando se sentaron la luz se corto , serena dio un grito, .   
quédate sentada voy hablar al edificio que sucede   
pero no te demores mucho   
tranquila ya vuelvo   
si, habla el señor Darien Chiva del piso catorce y departamento 1440 , quisiera saber que paso con la luz .   
disculpe señor , pero hubo un problema y se esta solucionando en una hora regresa la hora es en todo el edificio.   
esta bien , ya estoy más tranquilo . ... en una hora.   
Serena es un problema en el edificio, cuando llego vio la mesa iluminada con velas, definitivamente era una chica con determinación . Se quedo plasmado mirando la mesa le daba un toque especial ,se veía todo tan lindo tan mágico, que no se la podía creer como se podía ver una mesa tan hermosa, pero más hermosa era ella quien le sonreía de una mirada traviesa pero sensual, si no fuera por que ella es un ángel juraría que lo estaba seduciendo y eso le encantaba, se acerco a la mesa y ocupo su lugar.   
estuvo genial tu idea pero no sabía que tenía velas   
en realidad no había como fui al super y compre una mujer precavida vale por dos , estaban en oferta así que las compre las velas siempre sirven .   
tienes razón un buen par de velas, jajaj como si hubiese adivinado que se cortaría la luz - serena nerviosa como crees solo coincidencias ( si supieras que me las di de electricista) se reía mentalmente mejor come que se va helar y no hay micro para calentar .   
- si, claro 

Los dos comian la comida estaba exquisita todo en su punto, el asado tenia como un gusto especial para Darién era el asado más rico que había comido, serena de repente le echaba unas miradas pero estaba tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de eso, y a serena le encantaba que fuera así , había llegado el momento del postre la parte preferida de serena , si fuese por ella no existiría la comida solo el postre , se levanto de la mesa con una vela en la mano y del horno saca algo, y del refri una leche de color amarillo , metió una espátula a la fuente y saco al café del lugar y así lo puso en los platos ya hecho un poco de leche, llevo el postre junto con la fuente y la leche por si había repetición lo más seguro .

mmmmm , esta exquisito como se llama

turron de café , a mi me encanta que rico que te haya gustado ahi hay más por si quieres.

Claro que quiero nunca había probado algo así telo juro. Serena hablando en serio como creo que a no te duele explícame todo lo que paso

Esta bien, te explico me acuerdo que ese Día...( ya saben lo que paso no)

Pero nada más

Jajajajajajja, jajajaja se reía mucho mirando a Darien , te aseguro que la parte más interesante no te va gustar.

Ya no te rías y cuéntame todo de una vez, medio enojado y frio

Tranquilo , ya te cuento no te enojes guarda ese enojo para cuando te cuente las verdaderas intenciones de EL . Según el nunca estuvo enamorado de mi sino , de , se quedo en silencio, de ti, medio rarito no.

que, no pensara que yo soy de esos que juegan para atrás, yo te juro que no soy de eso tu lo sabes

Yo lo se , lo peor que el quería ser esta vez lo dudo y decidió no pronunciar porque lo haría sentir mal y lo echaría todo a perder, ya esta bien de hablar de eso ahora cuéntame tu vida .

No paso nada interesante, conmigo, esta dispuesto a decirle que salió con varias chicas pero sabia que era una mentira burda además si quería volver con ella no podía , medio un tiempo de descanso me aburrí de estudiar .

En otra parte muy por debajo de la tierra había un caos el príncipe diamante había desaparecido y tanto que les había costado revivirlo, no lo podían perder de esa maneras numerosas comisiones en el infierno se habían desatado y incluso se mando algunas a la tierra para buscarlo en cualquier lugar del mundo , pero en donde empezar a buscar, todo lo que se hizo fue inútil aun faltaba mucho para comenzar atacar a la gente de la tierra todo debía hacerse en la fecha indicada para esto se debía esperar la señal , para eso faltaba ,mucho todo tenía que hacer unos meses antes que comenzara la glaciación y no había indicios que hubiese comenzado . En Tokio la cosa estaba peor , había un violador, ya llevaba diez jóvenes e indefensas muchachitas, todas hermosas y no había sospechoso alguno de tamaña crueldad , era horrible la policía trabaja como nunca para dar con el psicópata. Se daba el lujo de bañarlas para que no quedara ADN se sabia que tenía una cola de color negro pero no había más pistas de eso .

Una joven corría por un callejón pidiendo ayuda alguien la seguía , miraba para atrás y lo veía no lo podía distinguir bien llevaba un antifaz , que le hacia ver extraño , no le gustaba para nada ese hombre, gritaba pero nadie la ayuda de pronto entro en un callejón estaba atrapada no había salida , el llego se acerco a él y la acorralo, le dijo que se quedara tranquila que todo iba a estar bien la a sujeto las muñecas y comenzó a besarla mientras la chiquilla trataba de safarse y pidió misericordia pero no se detenía con más ganas abusaba de ella , las manos ya estaban moradas por la presión en menos de un segundo ya estaba desnuda y tirada en el suelo , ya no tenía lagrimas y el miedo la inundo era el psicópata que andaban buscando, noooooooo, por favor nooooooo, fue todo lo que se escucho en una calle silenciosa.

Un joven de cabellos negros entro a su departamento sudoroso y con la ciencia sucia se preguntaba muchas por que hacia todo eso si el no era malo , o si esas eran las interrogantes tanto daño había causado que su corazón llevaba una marca espantosa en el alma , sabia que en toda su vida iba pagar por el daño que había causado , en su vida llevaba diez violaciones y de ellas dos se suicidaron , se acostó en la cama tomo una pastilla para dormir y no acordarse de las atrocidades que era capaz de hacer.

Cuando volvía hacer la persona que era por breves instantes , pensaba en serena y en el gran amor que sentía por ella pero pasado los segundo volvía esa personalidad violenta y desechaba todo tipo de amor solo de las mujeres se podía gozar para eso estaban pensaba seiya .

( En E.E.U.U)

En el departamento de Darién , Serena estaba mirando la luna mientras Darién lavaba la losa ,Darién le insistió a serena que el lavaba ya que ella había hecho la deliciosa comida y lo justo era que el lavara ya serena le acepto el trabajo y se fue a la terraza para contemplar la luna y pensar , mientras tanto Darién la miraba por un rincón de la cocina .

Que puedo hacer 

**Para que tu sepas que aun yo te sigo amando **

**Que puedo hacer para que tu sepas que jamás **

**Yo te he olvidado.**

Se veía tan linda, y pura mirando la luna estaba tan cerca y tan lejos como acercarse a ese mundo , a su mundo de nuevo, era imposible , su mirada aun reflejaba ternura pero había frialdad cuando el la miraba .

Si ya no puedo quererte 

**Si ya no puedo besarte **

**Si se que hasta tus lindos ojos **

**Desamorosamente y con frialdad me ven.**

Por que están difícil volver a empezar y pensar que nuestra separación fue breve y que nuestro amor sigue ahí al menos el mío esta ahí , y cada vez es más fuerte que no se sabe que hacer con tanto amor , si no se puede dar por miedo de caer de nuevo en ese abismo que no tiene un pedazo de tierra para pisar , solo un hoyo negro y profundo que se abre cada vez más.

que puedo hacer vida mía 

**No hay solución no la encuentro**

**Solo me queda el consuelo de llorar por dentro .**

Por un instantes ambas mirada se juntaron y ella le sonreía no sabia como interpretar esa sonrisa era , como tan cautelosa , le decía que lo intentara de nuevo pero, al mismo tiempo se lo pedía a gritos , no se quería arriesgar había sufrido mucho cuando ella no estaba pero si no hacia algo la iba a perder de todos modos, le de volvió la sonrisa, con una mano le indico que viniera haber la luna con ella .

Estando juntos había silencio uno mágico , ninguno de los dos quería hablar , pero serena le contó a Darién algo .

Darién sabes que algunas veces al lado de la luna se puede ver un arcoiris , lunar eso era lo que andaba buscando y tratando de ver pero no lo consigo , tu lo puedes ver .

haber jamás pense que la luna podía crear un arcoiris ,

no , puede es un regalo de la tierra a la luna , hace mucho tiempo es muy difícil verlo solo cuando las almas gemelas se unan podrán verlo de nuevo solo una vez

no, serena no logro ver nada , y es mejor que entremos esta haciendo frío , y nos vamos a resfriar .

esta , bien serena miro por ultima vez la luna y se metió cerrando la cortina .

Serena, y Darién estaban adentro de la casa dirigiéndose cada uno a su habitación para descansar y en el universo en medio de la luna se formaba un hermoso arcoiris

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 

En una dimensión lejana a la tierra pero cercana a la luna se encontraba , los más grandes sabios y ancianos junto con la reina serenety , estaban discutiendo la situación actual de la princesa y estaban muy contentos que estuvieran viviendo juntos pero necesitaban que se unieran eso no era suficiente para nada , necesitaban que empezaran a vivir como una pareja , el mundo y el universo entero debían conspirar para que esa pareja arreglara sus diferencias y pudieran casarce como dios mandaba o en este caso como la luna quería que para el caso era lo mismo .El enemigo había ganado demasiada ventaja , ya tenía casi todo listo para cuando llegara la glaciación lo malo era que le faltaba el cristal de plata, pero como sabían donde estaba lo único que tenían que hacer era ir a buscarlo.

majestad no es suficiente la princesa necesita más protección en vista que las sailor no están , debemos llamarlos a ellos .dijo el anciano mayor

pero no crees que eso traería más problemas a la pareja si tomamos en cuenta que uno de ellos se enamoro de la princesa en el pasado podría ocurrir lo mismo y las cosas saldrían al revés , dijo la reina con una gran sabiduría .

pero recuerde que ellos , son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar a protegerla , podríamos traerlos pero previamente hablar con él para que tenga las cosas claras .

podría , hay que reconocer que de verdad los necesitamos , esta bien despiértalos pero traer al muchacho necesito hablar con el para dejar las cosas claras , entendiste .

si majestad con su permiso.

Majestad esta segura de lo que esta haciendo

No lo se luna pero no hay más opción

En el departamento de Darién , se estaba levantando para ir a la universidad ya se había inscrito para terminar el semestre que le quedaba para titularse como medico, cuando estuvo listo fue a la habitación de serena para despertarla pero cuando abrió la puerta ella ya no estaba fue a buscarla y ahí la encontró estaba terminado de preparar el desayuno , y al parecer era para los dos ya que había dos tazas de café, se acordara de la cucharadas de azúcar, Darién decidió esperar para ver cuanto le hachaba de azúcar , cuando vio que le hecho una cucharadita y media una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios se acordaba de ese detalle tan simple de seguro recordaba más cosas de él .

Darién se acerco a la mesa y ayudo a serena a llevar las tazas de café huele exquisito serena .

Si, buenos días pero sabe mejor, vas a la universidad que te levantaste tan temprano.

Si, lo que pasa es que decidí terminar la carrera, para al fin comenzar a trabajar como medico y ganar el sueldo de un prestigioso medico, aunque tengo entendido que a los orientales no les pagan lo justo en USA.

Ojalá no te ocurra eso , Darién ahora prueba tu café , que se te va helar y ahí si que va saber horrible guaccc.

A si lo siento ...

( Tokio)

La cosas andaban horrible ya no se podía andar tranquilo por las calles el violador no contento con eso ahora mataba a sus víctimas de una manera muy violenta, los cuerpo quedaban irreconocible y ni siquiera había un sospechoso se hicieron más de cien averiguaciones y las víctimas no decían y no reconocían al culpable , policía de investigaciones no sabia que hacer hasta la fecha era cincuenta mujeres violadas y quince muertas .

Un joven de cabellera larga y unos azules, muy en sombrecidos caminaba por una oscura calle cuando es interceptado por cuatro hombres muy extraños y vestido de forma peculiar, Seiya decide dar un paso hacia atrás.

no tengas miedo dijo unos de los jóvenes no te haremos daño Seiya Kou dijo uno de ellos ...

-como sabes mi nombre pregunto seiya muy confundido

te hemos estado buscando hace tiempo pero nunca dimos contigo hasta hoy , queremos que unas a nuestro grupo somos los hermanos de la persecución , en otras palabras queremos que no entregues a la princesa de la luna .

me están pidiendo que trabajes para el mal o algo así ,

que comes que adivinas dijo uno con una sonrisa..

que me ofrecen primero no voy a vender mi alma al diablo sin saber a que me enfrento .

en primera, ya la vendiste hace mucho tiempo solo la refirmarias , dos te ofrecemos protección una gama de privilegios y beneficios además de un poder inimaginable .

la propuesta es tentadora acepto donde firmo , eso si no se donde esta ella se fue .

a por eso no te preocupes tu misión comienza cuando ella regrese , nosotros nos encargamos del resto , ahora te dejamos para que sigas con tus violaciones todo un semental...

Los cuatro sujetos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro dejando a Seiya con un extraño y mal presentimiento , cuando en ese momento dos estrellas fugases aparecieron en el cielo , Seiya no se percato de eso , siguió su camino derecho a casa , esta noche no cometería ningún suficiente tenía con los cuatro sujetos que aparecieron, además había eclipse lunar y le daba miedo generalmente su princesa estaba cuan había un eclipse era a la única persona que le tenía miedo y respeto a la vez a sin mencionar al gran aprecio que le tenía a Taiki , y a Yaten grandes hermanos pero no sabría que hacer cuando los viera de nuevo el ya no era el mismo chico inocente y de buenos sentimiento , aun no recuerda como y cuando se transformo en el monstruo que era ahora .Solo sabía que su alma ya no le pertenecía y que estaba en algún lugar de su pasado con la hermosa chica de odangos que se llevo todo incluyendo a su querido Darién , menos su maldad .

Por debajo de la tierra en lo más profundo del inframundo estaba sentada una mujer de apariencia extrañas mirando.

su majestad esta todo listo , el acepto pertenecer a este bando , no fue difícil convencer, que tendría poderes y esas vuelven loco a cualquiera no es fascinante como se puede manejar a una estrella a punto de caer .

no entiendo a que te refieres con lo que esta a punto de caer

mire majestad lo que pasa es que seiya kou el personaje que estabamos buscando es un estrella y cuando una estrella hace acciones malas pierde la categoría de estrella y se convierte en un simple y común y corriente humano .

ya entiendo , entonces lo tenemos en nuestro poder , solo falta que llegue el momento lo espero con ansias . Retírate quiero pensar.

como mande majestad .

La reina de la maldad se encontraba pensando, espérame decía mientras sentía la presencia de seres muy poderosos se podía sentir su energía , esto no le estaba los único que podían despertar esta energía eran ellos , sus hijos era una verdadera lastima que la hallan rechazado y quisieran estar del lado de la luna todo por culpa del padre que les dio buenos valores , también es cierto que si yo no los hubiese abandonado cuan eran tan solo unos niños , lo mas probable es que estuvieran a su lado ... se reía por tal acontecimiento pero tenía que hacerlo sino nunca haría realidad su anhelado sueño de conquistar el universo entero ahora solo faltaba, la glaciación y todo el universo sería de ella ... jajajaja...jajajjjaaa...

En la otra dimensión cuatro muchachos, abrían sus ojos después de haber dormido por más de mil años en unas burbujas , todos los jóvenes de unos veinte años salían de las cápsulas, Shun que era el mayor de ellos tenía el cabello rojo , e forma de cuerpo espin , pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era el color de ojos eran blancos , representaba al rayo , Gack tenía al cabello verde , y los ojos amarillos representaba al tornado , Tetsuo tenía el cabello violeta, y los ojos azules representa al huracán , y por ultimo Mana el tenia el cabello rubio y de ojos azules representaba a volcado . Juntos eran los hermanos de la tempestad. Denominados así por el desastre que causaban con sus poderes .

Bienvenidos a una nueva vida , los necesitamos para que nos ayuden a unir a la princesa con el príncipe de la tierra.

la princesa donde esta , interviene Gack que están separados

su majestad la reina quiere hablar con usted , sígame por favor

si claro, el anciano lo llevo por varios pasillo esta que llego a una sala muy grande.

En el departamento de Darién ambos habían llegado de la universidad , Darién le dijo a serena que el iba a cocinar le tocaba, serena no se opuso y se fue a dormir un rato tenía mucho sueño. Cuando la cena estuvo servida Darién fue a despertara serena le había dicho que la despertara no más cuando estuviera todo listo, estuvo mirándola desde la puerta, por unos minutos se veía hermosa, decidió acercarse para despertarla.

Serena , despierta con mucho cariño le hacia cariño en la espalda. Serena poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos.

esta listo

si, labate las manos y bajas a cenar

si, ya voy , Darién sale de la habitación y serena se prepara para ir a comer después de dormir tenía mucha hambre.

La cena estuvo formidable , el pavo y el pure le habían quedado exquisito a Darién, serena esperaba al postre, el un flan de chocolate mmmm, exquisito dijo serena.

Darien, tiene algo que hacer más tarde

darién mirando a serena no , por que

es que quiero salir a pasear y me preguntaba , con un ligero rubor en la mejilla si quisieras acompañarme por ahí

si claro dijo Darién notando el rubor en la mejilla, aun me ama penso Darién esta es la oportunidad para recupera y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Aun ni siquiera te tengo 

**Y tengo miedo de perder**

**Tu amor...**

Darién y serena caminaban por unos jardines preciosos, Darién la veía sonreir de una manera muy hermosa era como si todo estuviera a su favor esta moche todo el universo conspiraban para que pasara lo que tenía que pasar entre los dos .

Es poco lo que te conozco Y pongo todo a tu favor No tengo miedo de apostarte 

**Pero perderte si me da pavor.**

Darién decidir dar un paso adelante y le toma la mano a serena, serena esta ruborizada solo le da una sonrisa a Darién y continúan su paseo de la mano por la gran avenida de mannjathan ( no se si escriba así) , hasta que llegaron aun parque muy hermoso lleno de cerezos parecido al que había en Japon olo que más chico.

No me queda más 

**Que hacerte una poesía**

**No me queda, más que vivir**

**De la fantasía.**

Serena sentía que ella debía dar el segundo paso y ese era acercarse más a Darién y la excusa perfecta , el viento comenzó a ser mas y fuerte y le dijo a el que tenia mucho frío y se puso muy muy cerca de él tan cerca que sentía su respiración agitada y nerviosa de Darién.

Por que te vi venir 

**Y no dude , y te abrace **

**Y puse toda mi pasión para **

**Que te quedaras.**

Ahora era el que se estaba quedando corto , así es con mucha dulzura abrazo a serena y la cubrió con n abrigo muy ancho donde cavían los dos muy abrazados , Darién tomo el rostro de serena y poco a poco se fueron acercando sus labios hasta que un gran beso a la luz de la luna llena , era su único testigo del amor que estaba rencontrandose de nuevo , para rescribir una nueva y hermosa historia de amor. El beso fue tierno y muy hermoso para todo aquel que en ese entonces pasaba por ahí.

**Ahora esperare unos dias** Para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente 

**Si ya no quisiera volver**

**Se perdería el sentido del **

**Amor por siempre** .

Poco a poco fueron separándose , abriendo poco a poco los ojos para descubrir la verdad aun quedaba amor por parte de ellos después de todo el agua que había pasado debajo que río aun se amaban, Darién tomo de la mano a serena y se fueron juntos al departamento sin decir palabras pero el beso lo había dicho todo. Estaban juntos de nuevo ...

Darién abrió la puerta del departamento ,dejando entrar a serena primero, la cual se sienta en el sillón Darién hace lo mismo y se quedan en silecio.

Me alejaría de este 

**Mundo no hablaría**

**Con la gente...**

Serena aun estaba roja , de vergüenza por lo que habia pasado , pronto comenzo a mira a Darién que tenía la cabeza agachada temiendo que serena se enojara por el beso que ledio.

Darién mírame a los ojos

Darién comenzo a mirarla a los ojos con lagrimas en los ojos que aun no caían y se negaban a caer , si serena

Darién , quieres volver conmigo y intentarlo de nuevo

Darién se acerca a serena no se esperaba eso, si claro es lo que más deseo en este mundo... Te amo ... se dan un gran beso ...

**Continuara...**

Continuara ... nuevos personajes y aliados para esta pareja una gran decisión y perdone por la demora please dejen reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 " hagamos una locura " 

Acostado se encontraba un joven que no entendía el por que de su comportamiento , hace unos minutos corrió a sus hermanos del alma del departamento, no quería que descubrieran al ser que se había convertido , era su vergüenza , lo peor fue lo que hizo la semana pasada firmo un pacto con el diablo, lo peor era que no se arrepentía en nada de lo que había hecho, solo se cuestionaba si había obrado bien con la rubia.

Flash back 

Eran como las 10:00 de la noche seiya había acabado de recién llegar de su paseo nocturno y tortura de chicas indefensa, y de chicos muy guapos que caían a sus pies, cuando escucha el timbre cansado y muy mal humor va abrir cuando dos chicos se lanzan a su cuello dejándolo confundido que hacían ellos aquí .

Que hacen aquí ,

vaya que forma de recibir a tus hermanos, nosotros también te queremos seiya , dijo Yaten con voz serie a todo esto nos haces pasar

no, quiero que se vayan a otro lugar no estoy de humor para usted largo de aquí y les iba cerrar la puerta en la cara cuando la mano de Taiki lo detuvo..

de esto te arrepentirás seiya Kou y se fueron indignados con el

lo siento pero por ahora necesito estar solo, dijo seiya cerrando la puerta y se que me voy arrepentir hermanos míos, derramando una lagrima ...por tanto dolor causado.

**Fin de flash back**

En el departamento de Darién había una paz las dos habitaciones estaban llenas de amor , Darién hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía de esa manera con una sonrisa en el rostro por fin ella volvía hacer solo de el, la luna cubría la habitación de serena , de una manera que era como si estuviera iluminada, y una voz a lo lejos se escucho " _por fin el destino será cumplido ahora me puedo quedar tranquilo y desapareció"._

A la mañana siguiente , Darién se levanta muy temprano ya que había conseguido un trabajo en el hospital de New York y entraba a las siete en pediatría , aunque no era su especialidad era bueno , lo que el quería recién se lo iban a dar cuando se graduara ya que era muy arriesgado la cirugía , aunque era un buen alumno el profesor no se quería arriesgar y destruir la carrera del muchacho tan temprano.

Por su parte serena como hacia años que tenía un serio problema para levantarse su despertador había sonado hacia quince minutos y aun no se desperezaba, Darién y golpeo en la puerta de la chica , pasa no me puedo levantar hacia años que no me pasaba esto , siento como si estuviese pegada a la cama, haber el desayuno esta listo tiene quince minutos para ir a tomar si no el monstruo te va venir a buscar , .

jajajjaj, mejor me quedo para conocer el monstruo se reía serena

yo creo que no lo querrás conocer el crece de una manera y es muy grande , poniéndose rojo, estaba pensando en doble sentido desde cuando deseaba a serena , cuando era mas pequeña el la amaba pero jamas siento un deseo hacia ella la veía como su niña.

Darién, no seas malo haciendo un puchero, esta bien ya me levanto puedes retirarte no mas

Así claro rojo de vergüenza , te espero en quince minutos ,estoy lista

Serena estuvo diez minutos en la ducha y cinco para vestirse y arreglarse cuando entro a la cocina olía exquisito un olor a café y las tostadas caliente si definitivamente un olor encantador .

Se iba a sentar pero Darién le levanto la silla para que ella se sentara , serena solo le sonrio se sentía tan bien pero sabia que no estaba bien, si bien es cierto cuando eran a amigos estaba bien que vivieran juntos pero ahora no, eran novios y no era bien juntos que dos novio vivieran juntos para la suerte de serena en el mismo edificio alquilaban un departamento.

Darien tengo que hablar contigo de algo

que ya te arrepentiste de ser mi novia con una gran tristeza en sus ojos.

No.. no seas tontito es de otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo

A me asuste de que quieres hablar

mira creo que es mejor que yo me vaya de tu departamento no esta bien que vivamos juntos , acá en este mismo departamento están alquilando uno y a buen precio que yo podría pagar

no, te puedes quedar aquí , que acaso no quieres vivir conmigo , dímelo

no se trata de eso Darién, mira entiende cuando éramos amigos estaba bien que viviéramos junto, maravilloso pero ahora no somos amigos somos novios y eso cambian las cosa no esta bien ... entiendes

ya estoy empezando a entender todo o sea que no quieres irte por eso , cuando te refieres al departamento es el que esta al frente

si eso mismo ves igual vamos estar cerca cuando tu necesites y quieras estar conmigo solo tienes que ir al lado, no vez que ahora desearas espacio si yo estoy contigo todo el tiempo te terminaras aburriendo , por que tendrás que andar con cuidado por la vida.

Esta bien pero yo te ayudo y nos veremos todos los días he

Por supuesto crees que te vas a deshacer así de fácil no, jajajjaja.

EL desayuno , estuvo bastante bueno, ambos se levantan de la mesa con el suficiente tiempo para ir haber el departamento de el frente, era muy lindo fue abierto por una señora redondita, que estaba entrada en edad y quería comprarse un departamento de un piso, para no tener que subir ascensores ni escaleras ... EL trato estaba hecho esta misma tarde serena se cambiaría de departamento , esta bien parecido al de Darién . Ambos se van a la universidad, cuando llegan las miradas de varios chicos se posan en el cuerpo de serena Darién celoso la abrasa y le da un beso para que nadie más se atreva mirarla eso sorprendió a serena definitivamente Darién no era el mismo pro que el que ella conocía jamas le daría un beso en publico le estaba gustando esto . . Serena dejo a Darién para irse a su salón cuando entro todos conversaban , se prestaban los apuntes de su nuevo proyecto , cuando entra el profesor todo se quedan callados .

buenos días a todos

buenos días profesor – todos

hoy les quiero presentar a tres alumno nuevos que viene de la ciudad de Tokio , ellos son Klaha tsukihiro , Gackt tsukihiro y tetsuho tsukihiro , los tres son hermanos , y se incorporan hoy , busquen un asiento donde sentarse.

Para la suerte de Gackt al lado de Serena había un asiento desocupado , el cual ocupo y lo hermanos se sentaron atrás de serena y Gackt, la clase transcurrido casi normal que muy de vez en cuando Gackt miraba a serena y se había dado cuenta lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa .

-Gackt deja de mírala ella esta comprometida no le faltes el respeto a la princesa, eso llamo la atención a Serena...dijo Klaha

hey solo la estaba mirando no es para tanto se apresuro a contestar en susurro pero serena estaba muy intrigada con los muchachos.

Te estamos observando

Pero las hora de salir ocurrió y fue a preguntarle al profesor sobre las maquetas que tenía que hacer y cuando las tenía que entrega ya que aun no daba la fecha de entrega , tenía que entregar las maquetas el viernes tenía poco tiempo a pesar de que era lunes, por lo menos en la noche debía terminar una de las tres maquetas.

Majestad , dijo el joven Klaha

serena intrigada se da vuelta y son los tres recién llegados

si, respondio serena

estamos a su servicio majestad fuimos mandados para su protección

esta bien mucho soy serena me pueden llamar así no hay ningún problema con ello ...

vamos a al casino a tomarnos un café y me cuentan todo les parece.

Darién camina por la ciudad en busca de un joyería , la mejor de la ciudad donde compraría un hermoso regalo para su novia y futura esposa . Camino por varias cuadras hasta que llego a la joyería muy prestigiada en la ciudad de New York .

que se le ofrece joven pregunto la vendedora

deseo el mejor anillo que tenga , es que me pienso casar y necesito el mejor de todos los anillos

haber mire este anillo con incrustaciones de diamante esta a 3.000.000 millones de pesos .

tiene otro de similar valor

por supuesto este tiene rubi y oro blanco

este me lo llevo ...

con que va pagar con efectivo o cheque o tarjeta..

con un cheque .

En la cafetería de la universidad estaba serena con tres chico que le contaban todo lo que había pasado con lujo de detalle omitiendo algunas partes para no abrir heridas ni provocar confusión en la princesa , que no era necesario que eso se produjera... el celular de serena comienza a sonar era darien que la estaba llamando ..

si amor , contesto serena despertando unos celos a gackt

hola , te llamaba para decirte que esta noche te pongas muy linda , por que iremos a cenar , suponiendo que no tengas que hacer.

Si , no no tengo nada que hacer nos juntos en el departamento entonces

Si claro de hi nos vamos te tengo una sorpresa mi niña

Que cosa dime

No , esta noche lo sabrás adiós y cuídate

No espera no me dejes así pippipi ya corto , si que es malo no puede dejar a una mujer así ...

bueno muchachos yo me tengo que ir a mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer , nos vemos mañana por la mañana como dice la canción.

Adiós, serena dijo gackt

Adiós a todos , mientras uno le daba un codazo al chico.

En la ciudad de Tokio , estaban todas las chicas reunidas cuando una llamada de teléfono las alerto, era Taiki que llamaba a Ami para saber donde estaban y que le explicaran que estaba pasando con su hermano que no era ni pariente de cómo lo habían dejado . Los estaban esperando en el Crow center para contarle todo lo sucedido , rey se había marginado de las chicas nunca más se quiso juntar con ellas después de la traición cometida por seiya , que ni siquiera valió la pena .

En lo E.E.U.U ya era de noche , toda la ciudad alumbrada por todas partes miles de locales abiertos , en todo se podía escuchar la alegría de lo que hoy sucedería hasta la Luna estaba más hermosa que de costumbre, todo hacia presagiar que sería una noche que jamás se podría olvidar , serena vestía muy especial un vestido rojo muy ajustado al su perfecto cuerpo su cabello más alisado de lo normal , unos pendientes azules que hacían resaltar sus ojos , y un pequeño escote a la altura del muslo , por su parte Darién vestía un terno café claro, la camisa blanca con una corbata negra , llevaba un pañuelo en el primer bolsillo de la chaqueta y un ramo de rosas , rojas ... todo un príncipe...

Darién caminaba por los pasillos muy nervioso , sin saber que hacer sentía peor desde la ultima vez que le pidió que fuera su novia , el departamento quedaba al frente pero sentía que estaba más lejos , muy lejos, cuando llego a la puerta lo único que deseaba era que abriera rápido para acabar con este nerviosismo, cuando la puerta se abrió , estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer esta noche estaba bellísima , todo un ángel .

Hola amor este ramo de rosas es para ti ,

gracias Darién espérame un segundo que le voy a poner en agua

esta bien no te demores.

Darién y serena salieron del departamento rumbo al lugar más hermoso de la ciudad, Darién le abrió la puerta de su auto negro convertible , Darién ya se había alejado de la ciudad , entraron a un lugar muy hermoso era una mansión, lo estaban esperando uno de ellos se acerco y le abrió la puerta a serena ayudándola a bajar del coche. El jardín del lugar era hermoso la luna se podía ver con claridad una mesa los esperaba justo donde llega con claridad la luz de luna no era necesario prender las luces ... Todo ocurrió con normalidad hablaron temas muy diversos serena le contó , de los chico que le habían mandado a proteger , Darién se puso celoso por que no podían mandar a mujeres.

Serena quiero que hagamos una locura

que clase de locura Darién

cásate conmigo mañana , y saca un precioso anillo del bolsillo

que, mañana ,

si mañana te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de este mundo pero yo ya no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti ...

si , quiero que hagamos una locura

mira, vamos a casarnos por el civil y cuando regresemos a Tokio nos casamos como lo soñamos , por la iglesia y toda vestida de blanco..

acepto...

Continuara...


	7. la caida de una estrella

Capitulo 13 " regreso en el tiempo"

Nota: disculpen la demora, la canción que participa es ella de Cristian Castro

Un grito muy extraño se escucho en un lugar que no transcurrían personas comúnmente, las chicas corrían en ayuda de la chica en problemas pero , la reina junto con sus acompañantes decidieron no hacer caso al llamado ni a nada había que poner a serena en un lugar seguro estaba muy vulnerable a los ataques de cualquier persona que quisiera lastimarla y no se podían arriesgar cuando el taxi iba a marchar alguien se subió al asiento de adelante la reina estaba lista para atacar cuando escucho .

Yo las acompaño , un joven de cabello negro , la reina al escucharlo se calmo me asustaste tonto a la próxima avisas

Lo siento se excuso Darién la ansiedad me domino

Darién temía mirar Asia atrás, pero sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba mucho , sus deseo ya no podían más. Miro asía tras y la vio a ella mirando por el espejo de atrás hacia donde se escucho el grito . serena sentía que algo la llamaba a ese lugar , pero no sabia que con exactitud saluda a la princesa de la Luna y ella educadamente movió la cabeza en señal de cortesía .

Hola. me llamo Darién Chiva y tu

A , no te hagas el gracioso cuando estas con persona eres un odioso – respondió Serena

Darién quedo helado

Lo siento no se por que te dije todo eso , me muero de vergüenza contigo generalmente soy más educada me llamo Serena Tsuquino , pero sintió una sensación muy desagradable no sabia por que , pero ese chico le caí mal de presencia y para ahorra todo tipo de pregunto volvió la cara hacia la parte de atrás del auto .

Darién estaba muy triste no se espero esto de serena

Tendrás que tener paciencia debido a que no aparece el cristal ella no recuerda pero siente por ti lo que sentía antes de saber quien eres tu en su vida en otras palabras ella recuerda las sombras cuando peleaba contigo y se declararon la guerra.

Entiendo, Darién no volvio a darse vuelta en todo el camino , pero estaba frustrado muy frustrado .

Muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban Darién y la tres persona se daba una lucha muy grande dos de las sailor estaban en el suelo sailor mercury y Mars, estaban tirada y muy mal herida pero las chicas no podían hacer nada por ellas tenían que pelear inconscientemente llamaban a Sailor sanders Moon, cuando ya no tenían energía apareció frente a la luna , vistiendo su traje blanco con amarillo en los bordes y su antifaz que solo se podían ver sus ojos azules , que en ese momento hacían contraste con la noche .

disculpen la tardanza, aléjate de aquí si no quieres morir dijo la recién llegada

jajaja, tu quien eres para mandarme a mi solo me manda , la emperatriz, y mi señor Apolo

y a mi me manda la reina de la luna , el rey apolo y sus dos hijas pero las ordenes de los dos ultimo se me hacen imposible cumplir

jajja, no me hagas reír fuego nocturno , un rayo sale de las manos de ella pero sailor sander moon ya sabia esquivar ese tipo de ataque y derroto al monstruo de lado mientras. Tanto se escapaba de un forma extraña haciendo parecer u holograma hasta que desapareció por completo.

En otra parte la reina se bajaba con serena y la princesa para llevarla aun departamento muy grande, cuando llegaron ahí era como mansión todo parecía de oro y los muebles muy limpios , espacios amplios, habitaciones muy grande y sobre todo lujo.

La reina interrumpió, a serena, aun pequeño problema para que te quedes a trabajar en esta ciudad

Cual que tengo que hacer

Tienes que terminar tu ultimo semestre en Tokio para validar tu titulo en todas parte del extranjero es así

Tranquila lo se, no te preocupes mañana me inscribo en la universidad

Disculpa, creo que aun no nos presentamos como corresponde Darién ansioso, mi nombre es Darién Chiva

Si, claro el mío es serena Tsuquino, disculpa como te respondí no se Que. paso generalmente soy más amable.

Tranquila ya volveras hacer la misma de antes de eso me encargo yo.

Serena no entendía pero el nombre se le hacia conocido de alguna parte lo había escuchado quizás en un sueño o quien sabe donde Tocaron el timbre y dos hombres igual al chico que decía llamarse Darién chiva entraron en un principio serena estaba confundida luego entendió que era mellizos pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue al unos de los hombres que representaba mas edad abrazar y besar de un forma apasionada a la mujer más vieja ,fue un beso de esos que se te antojan .

Hola se presentaron ,cuando no vamos o aun no termina la misión dijo el rey

Tranquilo endymion mañana nos vamos tengo que dejar todo listo, para dejar cómoda a serena y nos vamos a reconstruir el imperio ,la reina

Lo siento no pude proteger el imperio era todo un caos y que de atrapado

Lo se, por eso mande a sailor sanders moon para que te protegiera a ti a los niños a todo esto donde están .

Tranquila están en el templo de Rey ahí estamos viviendo por ahora,

La reina frunció el ceño, estaba bien los traes para verlos

Cuando quieras.

Serena, acércate te presento a mi esposo Endymion

Mucho, gusto respondió serena con un toque de timididez .

En la otra sala un chico muy guapo estaba al frente de una chica rubia de ojos azules, ruborizada, de pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la abrazaban de una manera que se rindió en sus brazos cerrando los ojos .

no me aguante las ganas de verte y te vine a buscar mi princesa- le dijo el príncipe de la tierra .

me encanta , que estés aquí, también te eche mucho de menos, al principio fue super extraño todo había pájaros metálicos , en fin un serie de cosas , menos mal que estaba serenety, si no me hubiese vuelto loca.

Te entiendo a mi paso igual me puse a pelear con una maquina creyendo que era un demonio fue horrible cuan vi bajar aun humano de ahí casi me desmayo, y los dos se empezaron a reir .

En el espacio, una mujer tiraba cosas por el aire lo que pillara estaba cansada de perder , sus demonio y sirvientes eran inútiles, y esas sailor eran aun peor todo un suplicio para ella, más encima apareció una sailor que cumple orden de ella y su padre pero que no las puede cumplir que inconsecuencia más grande pensaba la reina cuando un hombre, alto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules apareció muy atractivo.

padre que haces aquí pense que aun no ibas a venir

lo se pero decidí adelantar el viaje , todo se esta empezando a enredar mucho sabes , si tan solo fuera idéntica a serena las cosas serian más fáciles

por que quieres que sea igual a esa friki

jajajajja, no quiero que seas igual pero si nos serviría ahora que ella no esta para suplantarla.

Ahí te equivocas ella si esta regreso el idiota de densel la dejo ir junta contras personas más que no se quienes era,

Demonios, no se puede confiar en nadie , se retira indignado

Ahh, siempre hace lo mismo.

La reina había logrado que serena saliera con Darién a dar una vuelta por ahí, para poder ver a sus retoños , ya estaba ansiosa esperando a que su amado llegara sobre todo con el pequeño endy , que de seguro la hecho mucho de menos ya que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo junto cuando estaba en casa , y no era muy paciente sobre todo cuando había que esperar, y tenía una rabia porque sus niños estaban en el templo de esa mujer aunque era injusto tratarla así ya que ella aun no intentaba quitarle a su Darién .

**Flasback **

_Cuando estaban congelados productos de la glaciación , debido a que sailors mars llevaba el fuego de marte en sus venas fue la primera en derretir el hielo que la cubría, comenzó a haber el gran palacio y quedo impresionada con las maravillas que mostraba dicha arquitectura y vio como cada una de la sailor aun no se descongelaban hasta que llego a la sala principal y vio a serena y Darién congelados en la habitación acostados en un cama blanda , se acerco a Darién todo lo que pudo y lo abrazo, y la reina que se estaba descongelando esta viendo todo cuando iba a besarlo una mano la detuvo , el miedo fue tan grande que. salió corriendo de la habitación, desde ese momento perdió la confianza en sailor mars y la trataba con mucha frialdad y estaba pendiente a todos sus movimientos._

Fin del Flasback . 

En un parque estaba Darién y serena en un profundo silencio el cual no había mucho que decir pero estaba con ella .

**Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi **

**Antes de llegar estaba ahi **

**Con que fuerza habré pensado en ella**

**que surco el espacio en una estrella **

**Respondiéndole a mi amor .**

Siempre miraba esa luna grande y hermosa la cual prometio que siempre estaría ahí para él , todas las noches desde que se había ido ninguna noche dejo de aparecer tal como un estrella, ahora había un abismo que los separaba pero el sabría llegar a ella.

**Ella se ha metido tanto en mi **

**que planto bandera y se quedo**

**Dijo que el amor no da razón y sencillamente se instalo**

**En lo más hondo de mi corazón.**

Me mira como si me tratara de conocer o recordar con la mirada esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de vida y de un brillo encantador que la caracterizaba solo a ella.

**Con ella , solo con ella **

**Cada noche yo me vuelvo a enamorar **

**Y la luna cuando supo que ella estaba **

**Se coloco por mi ventana **

**A pintar de azul y plata**

**Nuestro gran amor.**

Ese silencio que rompe mi corazón por no saber de que hablar con ella , ni saber que hacer como decirle cosas sin intentar que recuerdo mi manera de amar esa que le entregue cada día que pude solo a ella .

**Y el silencio que era tan grande como un te quiero **

**Se llenó de con un te quiero**

**Desde la eternidad .**

Tan linda, tan guapa y tan extraña al mismo tiempo una mujer que oculta muchos misterios la mayoría difícil de contar una mujer difícil de olvidar , una mujer que solo se puede amar a ella.

**Ella es diferente a las demás**

**Es como se ve sin más ni más **

**Ella no hace esfuerzos por gustar **

**Y por eso siempre se le ve **

**Tan natural.**

y tu que haces pregunto serena para romper el hielo .

ha mira soy Medico titulado en mexico y los estados unidos y tu

yo soy abogada , titulado en Chile aunque debo estudiar acá en Japón para valedero mi titulo. Aquí

te debe gustar mucho estudiar no

si , me gusta pero no soy fanática del estudio sonrojándose

jajjaja, yo si soy fanático , es que quiero ser el mejor

si para ser el mejor hay que estudiar y sacrificarse y tienes familia , serena noto una tristeza en su rostro y pidió disculpa.

no importa , cuando era niño mis padres y yo tuvimos un accidente donde murieron y yo quede amnésico, o sea perdí la memoria

esta vez serena lo miro quedo sorprendida era la primera vez Que. conocía a alguien que tuviera su misma enfermedad ,

igual que yo, también perdí la memoria y la recuperaste, los médicos me dijeron que era cosa de tiempo que recordara pero, ya han pasado muchos años y no me cuerdo de nada solo de un nombre que ronde en mi cabeza pero que por alguna razón no sale para afuera.

Tranquila recordara cuando tengas que recordar, lo que pasa es que tu inconsciente se niega a recordar tu parte física quiero hacerlo pero adentro no

Esta bien vamos que me esta dando frío.

En otra parte estaba reunida, los cuatro , endymion y serena , el rey la reina y sus dos hijos en un puente cercano al parque numero 10, La reina saco un llave y llamo a dios cronos del tiempo para que los mandara de regreso a su respectivo tiempo se tomaron da la mano de forma separa para que los que iban al pasado fueron y los del futuro llegaran a su destino un laberinto de color rosado los arrastro hasta hacerlos desaparecer...

Continuara...


	8. nota de la autora

nota. hola disculpen realmente me equivoque de capitulo, gomen nasai lo mas es que tendran que esperar al lunes sin falta se los publico,

debi haber revisado antes de publicar pero estaba segura de que ese

era el capitulo, gome y el proximo si sera y continuen leyendo perdon , mil perdon . 


	9. estrella

Capitulo 7 " la caída de una estrella " 

Serena estaba en su cama acostada no podía creer la locura que estaba a punto de cometer , mañana sin ningún tipo de preparativo se iba a casar con el ser que más amaba en el mundo entero el cuál un día dejo por un estúpido capricho , pero con su gran corazón y compresión el supo perdonar estaba que se con sumía de puros nervios , y la angustia crecía cada vez más desde partir de mañana sería la señora Chiva , y su apellido se perdería estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño adorado .

Entre los dos

Hoy ha nacido

el verdadero amor

que te llevo aquí

en mi corazón .

Darién estaba mirando el techo de su habitación el también estaba muy nervioso desde mañana llevaría un anillo en su mano , declarando a cualquier mujer que se le quiera acercar que el era no era libre , que ya estaba casado, y eso lo lleno de alegría ya que sabía que sin serena el no podía vivir y ese tiempo que estuvo solo , su vida se derrumbo en un para de días , y en unos cuantos meses su vida era un completo desastre por eso aprendió a ser más expresivo con ella y no pasaba ni un solo día que no le dijera que la amaba a pesar de todo, lo que había sucedido , pero estaba muy nervioso demasiado, para pasar los nervios decidió ir por una taza de café .

Ya era de mañana , el sol alumbraba la habitación de Darién el intento cerrar los ojos pero lo único que veía era serena entre sus brazos amándola por siempre , serena estaba nerviosa se levanto muy temprano y llamo por teléfono para que viniera una maquilista a peinarla y pintarla para la ocasión , llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado al cuerpo que la hacia ver una verdadera novia, el cabello se lo había recogido un poco para verse más madura , ya que tenía 24 años aun se veía como si fuera una niña. Darién llevaba un smoking de color negro que le hacia juego con la corbata , en el bolsillo llevaba una rosa roja , sabía que a serena le encantaba , fue hacia su velador y ahí estaba dos preciosos anillos que estarían la mano de serena , en la de él todas sus alumnas sabrían que el estaba casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo .

Coincidentemente ambos salieron juntos del departamento se miraron , se saludaron tímidamente .

estas lista mi amor , dejo Darién

si , estos lista para convertirme en la señora Chiva

entonces vamos y se toman de la mano rumbo al registro civil .

Gackt estaba preocupado serena no había ido a su primera clase , la llamo a su departamento y tampoco estaba se estaba comenzando a desesperar , sentía que algo andaba con ella pero sabía que , un mal presentimiento era como si la perdería para siempre y no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella , espero y espero pero no llego faltaban quince minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase serena no era de las personas que faltaba sin motivo alguno.

En el registro civil había dos parejas antes que serena , el nerviosismo de ambos era notable por los presentes , las parejas no eran mayores que ellos , pero faltaba algo testigos , Darién salió hacia fuera para ver si había alguien para que fuera su testigo , y justo como caído del cielo habían dos personas se acerco y aceptaron cuando llego ya era su turno para casarce .

bien , esta tarde estos reunidos para unir legalmente a estos dos enamorados. Señor Darién Endimión Chiva , acepta por esposa a la Señorita Serena Tsuquino .

si acepto sin siquiera mirar a serena de lo seguro que estaba serena lo tomo de la mano .

bien , señorita Serena Arashi Tsuquino acepta por esposo al señor Darién Endimion Chiva .

acepto...

bien los anillos por favor , ambos se pusieron los anillos , a todos esto se van a casar con bienes comunes o separados .

bienes comunes respondió Darién.

Entonces firmen aquí , los testigos por favor y ya estando todo firmado los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia , y así lo hizo , salieron tomados de la mano cuando salieron muchas persona le tiraban arroz , como si supieran que los futuros reyes de Tokio se estaban casando .

Darién le abrió la puerta a serena del coche y se subió , Serena no sabía a donde iba , el camino era muy lejos ya que había salido de la ciudad estaba un poco asustada pero se tranquilizo , Darién jamas le haría algo malo , cuando el se metió por entre medio de unos arboles le dijo a serena que se pusiera una cinta negra y que confiara en su esposo sonaba tan lindo decir eso , serena así lo hizo en un minuto estaba en medio del bosque , con una mesa y una mirada especial era toda la ciudad que se veía a kilómetros de distancia .

Señor comienzo a servir la cena dijo el mozo

- por supuesto, tráigala cena no más , Darién le encantaba ver el rostro así de serena .

La cena estaba deliciosa , todo estaba hermoso cuando Darién la tomo entre sus brazos y la condujo a una pequeña cabaña que estaba entre medio de los arboles Serena no la había notado , el mozo le abrió la puerta y la cerro dejándole las llaves arriba de la mesa , serena estaba muy nerviosa , sería su primera vez , el la acostó en la cama , tranquila que igual es mi primera vez aprenderemos juntos todo lo que tengamos que aprender , Serena se tranquilizo en unas horas dos cuerpos dormían plácidamente abrazados y enredados entre sus piernas , pasaron la noche en esa cabaña todo el día y la noche haciéndose cariño y amándose el uno al otro .

Serena y Darién ahora estaban de luna de miel en la playa en una cabaña que Darién arrendó lejos de la ciudad solo para ellos y alejados de todo el mundo quien los pudiera molestar solo estarían tres días ya que serena tenía que regresar a la universidad y el al trabajo ahora tenía a una esposa a quien sostener y pronto una familia , el sueño de Darién estaba por cumplirse por completo , Serena no se la podía creer de una día para otro estaba casada con el hombre que siempre soñó , era completamente feliz . Todo los días eran desayuno en la cama , era serena quien esperaba el desayuno Darién la trataba como a una reina , hacían todo junto desde bañarse , hasta pasear por la orilla de la playa en la madrugada pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y tenían que irse a la civilización , empacaban las cosas pero aun no decidían que departamento iban a vivir si el de serena lo de Darién , el de serena no podía ser de vuelto tenia un contrato por todo una años , decidieron vivir en los departamento un día en uno al otro en otro a donde le pillaran.

Serena no sabía por que se sentía de esta manera había días que se sentía como si algo estuviera pasando y a ella le estuvieran informando en claves pero no sabía de que se trataba , nunca había sido buena para los acertijos ni adivinanzas así que si alguien quería decirle debía hacerlo directamente y sin rodeos , la llegada a la universidad no fue muy agradable tenía una prueba complicadisima la próxima semana y no tenía apuntes todo lo habían dado cuando estaba de luna de miel , los chicos estaban enojados y preocupados por ella por no avisarles en donde se había metido .

ya serena ahora nos va a decir en donde te metiste todo esto día estuvimos al borde una crisis de nervios por tu culpa muchachita dijo Gack alterado.

si se que debía avisarle pero no hubo tiempo todo fue tan rápido estaba de luna de miel ya no soy soltera estoy casada .

queeeeeeeeee dijeron los tres sonoramente que varios chicos se dieron vuelta..

es un poco apresurado pero me gusto hacerlo, espero que lo entiendan cuando sea a boda religiosa esa tendrá que espera unos años más estará cordialmente invitados ahora tiene los apuntes de la prueba de la próxima semana para sacarles fotocopias.

Si claro acá esta , dijo Tetsuo, Gackt no pronunciaba palabra alguna estaba muy aturdido y desesperado todas sus esperanzas se fueron de un solo viaje , había pensado complicar las cosas aun más pero no le dieron tiempo ese Darién había sido demasiado rápido como si hubiese adivinado sus intenciones ya no tenía nada quería morir ahí mismo .

En la ciudad de Tokio las cosas no estaban bien , había comenzado a llover de una manera sorprendente , en pleno verano y eso ocurría en todo el mundo , donde era verano , era invierno y en donde era invierno era verano , el clima estaba indescifrable, los meteorólogos decían una cosa pero ocurría otra cosa, como donde serena era invierno no se notaba mucho que no lloviera, podía ser normal por eso serena no le tomo demasiada atención a esas señales claramente le decían que debía volver a Tokio... y tomar el control de la situación como siempre , y aun más debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, esta noche alguien se lo diría directamente en sus sueños , los cuales alertaron a Darién quien dormía a su lado .

sabes tengo que volver a Tokio , la glaciación esta a punto de ocurrir no me había dado cuenta de las señales , Darién la abraza .

no te preocupes arreglemos las cosas y nos vamos a penas podamos, hay que pedir tu traslado , y yo poner mi carta de renuncia, y esta todo listo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar con nuestro casamientos las cosas se adelantaron, oye has visto a tomas en tus clases desde que se enfermo que no se de él

ahora que me lo dices no lo veo hace meses que habrá pasado con él

no se pero estoy preocupado lo voy a ir haber después de que salga del trabajo .

estoy de acuerdo , si quieres te acompaño

si claro te paso a buscar a la U y de ahí nos vamos

hecho colibrí jajjajajajajajjaja...

nunca cambias niña nos vemos al rato .

Los días pasaban volando para esta pareja que aun no tenían ningún problema domestico solo peleas sencillas por el dormir a los les gustaba el mismo lado de la cama y por ello se turnaban aunque el final quedaban revuelto por a cualquier parte no más así que era un mero tramite para la reconciliación no más, Después de serciorarse de que Tomás estaba bien fueron a la Universidad ahí estaba listo el traslado de la universidad a Tokio parecía todo esto un chiste Darién ya tenía su titulo de doctor. En realidad era lo que los demoro para quedarse , en América tenían que esperar el dichoso cartón para poder salir de ahí y comenzar los preparativos para lo que vendría la ultima batalla y la glaciación, Seresa sabía de ante mano que esto sucedería estaba todo escrito.

" _cuando caiga la tercera estrella , la batalla dará inicio dando paso a la glaciación" _

Serena sabía que esto ocurría en poco tiempo , estaba todo listo para que la estrella cayera aunque no sabía quien era la tercera estrella y no se le podía ocurrir quien sería , pero esta vez estaba preparada aun paso adelantado de los enemigos estaba casada con su príncipe el más guapo de todos ellos.

En el universo se estaba decidiendo el destino de una estrella que había perdido su brillo , todos llegaron a la conclusión que ya no tenía ese privilegio debía dejar de ser una estrella y convertirse en un simple humano o en polvo estelar eso aun no se decida por mientras quedaría de ese modo , como humano mientras se tomaba la ultima decisión, esta misma noche sería comunicada la estrella de su caída y su integración normal al mundo de los humanos . Era una verdadera lastima que algo así ocurriera, se tenía grandes planes y un destino envidiable pero las cosas la corrupción no lo permitieron .

_Señor Seiya Kou debido a sus ultima acciones ha sido castigado por nosotros los señores del universo , le esta hablando Big Ban_

¿quién demonios son los señores del universo?

_somos sus superiores , debemos infórmale que ha perdido el rango de estrella desde este momento pasa hacer un simple mortal _ .

no me pueden hacer esto yo estoy enviado por la princesa para protegería

_lo sentimos pero esa misión ya no le corresponde , con su permiso me retiro ._

espera no te vaya , pero ya era demasiado tarde intento transformarse pero su broche no respondía , había perdido sus poderes.

En lo más profundo ya todo estaba listo la señal había sido mandada, las ordenes eran claras , ir por la estrella caída ya que la princesa estaba pronto a llegar , los monstruos estaban listos y recargados de energía para atacar cuando fueran solicitados...

**Llego tu hora princesa espera unos cuantas horas más y veras lo queda de tu mundo jajajajajajajajajajaj.**

**Continuara...**


End file.
